


The gift

by BlueWarrior29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Tyrion Lannister Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWarrior29/pseuds/BlueWarrior29
Summary: When Jaime wants to surprise her Wench. It turns out he is the one surprise by Mr. Todd's grossly gift!
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	The gift

He can't stop smiling.  
How can he not?  
He cooked something for the Wench. His Wench.

"This is perfect! Everything is in order and marvellous! Brienne gonna love this!" While holding a measurement for food.

Brienne is on her way home from Dorne because of her annual conference. Today is also her birthday!

"Ohh, I need to clean the whole house so Brienne will be delighted!" He knows when someone sees him, can't believe that he is besotted to her Wench!

Damn. He can't help but to vision Brienne will throw her strong arms and kiss him! His little buddy twitch by that thought.

"Okay! Cleaning time!" he cheerfully say.

After the few moments!

"You bastard! Come here! Once I get you, I promise you will be sorry!" He is sure his face now is like Lannister red! He is fucking pissed!

"Jaime what the ---" She looked shocked.

"NO! Brienne!" He instantly run to her! He don't know if he is about to pout or what! He feels like a child running to her Mumma!

"Wench! This is supposed to be a perfect night for your birthday! That bastard!" Pointing to Mr. Todd.

"Meow... "

"Looked! He messed everything! I did the birthday cake and the pasta! Buy Tyrion's finest wine! I even clean the whole house! Wench!" He is about to cry because he wants it to be perfect! For her perfect girlfriend!

The kitchen is like run by the tornado, the utensils are cluttered since he wants to use it to the bastard cat after ruining his CAKE & PASTA!

"Wench I ----"

Brienne grab his neck and kiss him passionately, he obliged and snake his arm to her waist.

"Hmmm.. Uhmmm..." savoring the moment but Brienne pull herself.

"Again.." Her lips is his addiction. He is melting fuck.

Brienne kissed him again.

"Thank you Jaime, this is perfect. You did everything to surprise me.. I am. I love you." Brienne looks at him with full of love.

Damn. Those big blue eyes of her hypnotising him.

"Since we can't have the cake and pasta because Mr. Todd also wants to surprise me with his gift.. We can still have Tyrion's wine and we order pizza and chinese! There still have time!" She positively said.

The cake and the pasta has a small rat on it by Mr. Todd! Jaime jumped the moment he saw it! Gross! Brienne looks cool about it!

"But Wench!" He complain

"Jaime.. Love.." She cupped his face and instantly melting.

"Its your birthday cake and pasta!" he pout.

"It's beautiful and you can do it again! We can do it together! How about that?!" She embrace him.

"Okay Wench, Happy birthday my love!" she is about to kissed him again--

"Meow" Mr. Todd saying Happy Birthday Mommy!

"Thank you Mr. Todd! And to you Mr. Lannister!" pinching his cheecks.

He make an eye to eye contact to Mr. Todd but the devil cat only make his eye rolls.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Is Mr. Todd and Jaime will get along eventually?


End file.
